Up On The Roof
by Kookee
Summary: Kelly reflects on the robbery before the school party. Flash/Kelly


As the sun began to dip below the trees that surrounded St. Trinian's School for Girls, the approaching darkness was softened by the warm glow of fairy lights strung on the roof, illuminating the solitary form of head girl Kelly Jones who sat gazing absently out over the school grounds. She reached over to the wall behind her bean bag chair and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a match from behind a loose brick and put one in between her scarlet lips. In one fluid movement she dragged the match along the slate roof tiles, lit up and dropped the match over the side of the roof into one of the ornamental ponds below. She inhaled deeply, relishing the slightly light headed feeling as the Nicotine hit her blood stream and then blew the smoke away watching it dissipate into thin air.

The sounds of a party were beginning to drift up, of loud music and girls screaming and whooping their victory, ready to dance the night away. As she took another drag, she considered going down to join them but became distracted considering the perfection of their plan and its implementation, and attempted to push aside the few nagging thoughts of what she could have lost had it failed – her home.

"Those things'll kill ya, ya know"

She briefly wondered if she should play along and let Flash think that he had startled her, jump a little, let the ice queen mask slip slightly in reward for his part in the saving of the school. Pretend that as head girl of one of the most anarchic schools in the country if not the world, she could be snuck up on by someone wearing those boots and smelling of that particular brand of whisky. She dismissed it almost instantly.

"Problem, Flash?"

Her tone was Cold, clipped and all business while she seductively stretched out her leg, pretending to idly inspect the tip of her shoe, revealing a little extra forbidden flesh between the top of her socks and rising hemline, took another drag of the cigarette and waited for Flash to start nervously stuttering

"uh..no, no…blinding thanks, uh Kell…just about this old 'saving the school' thing…is all.."

Her head snapped up, still facing away from him and her entire frame became rigid. The truth was that after paying off the bank with Carnaby's cash and paying equipment, teacher's salaries and Flash's cut from the National Gallery's reward money she had a small amount she could put away against similar crisis in the future. If Flash wanted more she was going to have to start it all from scratch. If her tone was cold before it was now several degrees subzero

"I thought you were happy with the agreed rate?"

She heard a scuttling sound as he tripped over obstacles and his own feet in an effort to move into a position to face her. Her body remained motionless and her face expressionless while her mind desperately whirred through the possibilities to stop Flash asking for anymore money; seduction, threats, blackmail….

"nah, nah that's all pucker"

Kelly waited for the inevitable but. She wondered if tonight would be when he finally got fed up with her teasing and pushed for some action between the two of them. She wondered if she would mind that much if he did.

"Just wonderin if you need more help or something…with any of …the stuff, plans and that"

He mumbled, staring at his shoes and kicking a phantom rock from the tiles in front of him, like some nervous boy asking a girl out on a first date. Kelly arched an eyebrow, the only movement she made although inside she was dying to throw back her head and laugh and grin as she realised the power his schoolboy crush gave her, over riding even Flash's burning desire to obtain more money. She fought to keep her voice detached and in control.

"Plan's finished"

"Yea?...yea course it is…good, that's why your having your party and that. How come you're not down there? Being the big cheese and all"

He'd finally got together the courage to hold eye contact with her and as she coolly held his gaze taking in his warm dark eyes, scruffy five o clock shadow and unruly hair she began to develop some very irritating symptoms – her mouth had dried out, she was fighting the impulse to break eye contact and look away and she even felt a blush threatening to spread over her cheeks. While she struggled to retain her composure, she refused to swoon like some first year just because Flash of all people had caught her with her guard at less than 100%, Flash continued to regard her through slightly squinted eyes and tiled head.

"Head Girl"

She corrected and he nodded not particularly bothered. As she desperately tried to think of someway she get out of the situation without looking like she was running away she had never been so grateful to hear Taylors' high pitched cockney tones

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Liar" Kelly replied instantly, still refusing to be the first to break eye contact with Flash and to admit to Taylor whether she was actually interrupting anything or not. She idly flicked the cigarette butt in the same direction as the match earlier.

Taylor shrugged, narrowing her eyes at the pair in front of her

"They're gonna play the school song, thought you might like to make an appearance tonight" she drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm

Kelly knew it was more likely she had followed Flash up in an effort to get him alone for herself and on failing decided to ruin Kelly's chances – if she knew how much help she was being right now she'd never had made it to the stairs. Seeing her chance to run away from these weak feelings, she settled on a put Taylor back in her rightful place in the St Trinian's pecking order - permanently below her and reward herself and Flash by giving into her surging teenage hormones while she was at it.

She gracefully rose from the chair without further acknowledgment of Taylor's presence and stood a step away from Flash, still facing him. She let her eyes smoulder and slowly licked her lips, reaching out to walk her fingers up the buttons of his shirt

" You know Flash you really did make a wonderful gay German Art dealer"

She purred moving her hand over to grip his right arm and leaned over to lightly press her lips against his left cheek for maybe a second or two longer than was necessary for a peck on the cheek, enjoying the sight of his lips opening and closing but lost for words, before slowly spinning around and sashaying towards Taylor – a smirk spreading across her face. Taylor, meanwhile, was attempting her best poker face but the livid look in her eyes and her jaw being clenched painfully tight told Kelly that she got the message – He's my toy and I've got all the control. As she made her way up to the roof entrance she could sense Taylor tagging along behind her without even attempting to stay behind with Flash

"You girls are gonna be the death of me"

He called after them, just as Kelly was passing through the door. She stopped and turned back to him

"Lucky you" she replied saucily with a wink before stepping through the door and snarling "drink, now" at a group of startled first years, who scrambled into action.

As she made her way toward the main hall an opened bottle was pushed into her hand and a terrified first year ran back to the safety of the group, she took a long swig from the bottle and entered the party triumphant and ready to dance the night away.


End file.
